Germany's Plan to Take Down the World
by Nika565
Summary: Italy and others attack Germany with water guns filled with ice-water. Little did they know that Germany would get back at each. And. Every. One. Of them. This is a bit of a crack story.
1. The Attack

**Germany's Plan to Take Down the World**

Chapter One - The Attack -

Germany was working out at the same gym as usual, doing the same old routine. It was oddly quiet normally other people were there too. The only other person there was the person behind the counter who was listening to music and flipping through a magazine.

Oh well, he thought and went back to counting, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60… And so on.

He was so concentrated that he didn't even here the bell give off a happy trill as the door opened and a lithe Italian entered, paying an entrance fee. Nor did he notice said person slowly making his way towards the blonde. But he certainly noticed when someone, namely, Italy, attacked him with a water gun. A water gun that was filled with ice cold water.

"ITALY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Germany yelled after he recovered from the initial surprise and saw that the Italian man laughing.

"Veh~" He said happily before running off into a side room. Germany jumped up and yelled, "Italy! Get back here!" and started to chase him.

Italy ran into the room and stood behind a bench and said, "Veh~ Now guys!"

As Germany ran in, other countries jumped out from their hiding spots. He was assaulted from the front and from behind him, everyone attacking him with the cold water.

Italy, Romano, Prussia, Spain, France, Poland, Turkey, Hungary, Switzerland, Russia, China, Japan, the person from behind the counter, who had really been England in disguise, America, a random gun that seemed to be floating, and most surprisingly, Austria, all aimed their guns at the German.

Germany let out a (manly) yelp at the cold water assaulting him from all angles. All the countries proceeded to attack him and laughing for a few minutes until all of the water ran out.  
>Once all of the water was gone, Germany was laughing along with them. Or so everyone shot. There was a lot of laughing, congratulations and high-fives going around.<p>

Until Germany suddenly stopped laughing and his normally serious face returned. He looked at the nations one-by-one. They all stopped laughing and froze under his predatory glare. They were quick to understand that, even though he had been supposedly laughing along with him, in his head, he was planning his revenge against each and every one of them.

Everyone dropped their weapons (Could they be called that?) and ran out of the room.

Prussia was yelling at the top of his lungs, "ABORT SURPRISE ATTACK! ABORT SURPRISE ATTACK! TARGET HAS BEEN ANGERED! I REPEAT! ABORT! MISSION!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" England yelled at him.

"Mon ami! Just run!" France shouted at the albino.

They all ran and tripped over each other as they retreated form the building, putting as much distance between themselves and Germany as they could.

'Oh yes. This is going to be fun,' Germany thought to himself. Germany grinned evilly and grabbed a towel to dry himself off.

**A/N**: Umm. Yeah. Random idea of mine~

Can anyone guess where I got this idea from?

So tell me what you think? Think it is stupid (Well, even I think this is a bit stupid, but a funny stupid~?)? Want to give me a suggestion? Please let me know if you have any that I haven't pranked yet.

That's all. See ya'!


	2. BLUE

**Germany's Plan to Take Down the World**

Chapter 2 - BLUE -

Germany was sneaking around the streets of London, heading towards a very Victorian looking house. That house belonged to none other than the personification of England.

He had looked up England's usual schedule ahead of time and knew that the Brit was not home and wouldn't be for another few hours. He snuck around the back and lock picked the back door. Once that was achieved, he quietly opened the door and closed it behind him.

He went up the stairs to his room and went into the bathroom. He searched for the shampoo and conditioner. Once he found it, he opened the caps and added another liquid. The shampoo and conditioner both turned blue for a second than returned to its regular color with no additional smells to indicate that something was added.

Germany smirked and wished that he could see the other blonde's reaction when he used it and realized what had happened. He just laughed and walked out, looking for where he kept his stores of potions. He knew that they worked, as he had, rather unfortunately been on the receiving end of his spells or potions a few times. Not pleasant.

He was searching in a random hallway when he heard the sound of a key in a lock and the front door open. He froze, England was home. He quickly opened a nearby closet door and shut it behind him.

"Urgh! Damn French bastard!" He shouted. "Because of him I forgot the stuff for the spell I was going to do!" He heard England complain and saw him walk into his room. He heard something shifting and moving around and his footsteps fading. He stayed where he was, waiting for him to leave.

Before long, he heard the footsteps getting closer, something once again shifting and England walking out the bedroom door. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he heard a car start and driving away.

Germany opened the door and went back to the room. What had he been doing in there? Germany thought to himself. He looked around and saw a cat on the bed glaring at the intruder and flicking its tail. He ignored the cat and looked at the bookshelf opposite the bed. He noticed a book that looked oddly out of place, as it was tilting out at a weird angle. He went over to the bookshelf and pulled it. He heard a click and some gears shifting, and the shelf swung inwards and revealed a set of stairs.

Germany looked at it curiously and started heading down them. Once he reached the bottom, he saw more shelves filled with books and bottles alike. Germany looked at the odd collection of liquids that were every color and had various labels on them. He walked up to one that he saw was labeled 'Age Reverser: With just a tablespoon added to a drink the consumer's body will become that of a six year olds'

Really? Germany thought. He looked at it for a second before sliding the clear potion into his jacket pocket. He looked around once more and saw nothing else of interest. He went back up the stairs, returned the book to its proper position, said bye to the green-eyed cat and left the Englishman's house.

He smirked as he planned his next plan of revenge.

~o~O~o~

England sighed. It had been a long day, and he just wanted to go to sleep, as it was rather late. He shucked off his shoes and jacket at the door and went up to his room and changed into his night clothes. He swatted away his cat, who had been pawing his face and meowing loudly, and promptly fell asleep.

The cat hissed a bit when he saw that his human had fallen asleep. He had been trying to tell him that another human had trespassed his sleeping space and went into the place that his human liked to go down when he was irritated, returning with a smirk on his face and a potion in hand.

~o~O~o~

England grumbled when he heard a trill of notes, notifying him that he had a message. He cursed and blindly grabbed for his phone.

_Hey Iggy! Gonna pick you up in an hour for breakfast, 'kay? THE HERO!_

England huffed and lay back in bed for another five minutes before getting up and putting the kettle on to make some tea. He sighed in contentment once he had finished the cup. He put the cup in the sink and went back upstairs to take a shower.

~o~O~o~

America let himself in using the key England had given him and laughed when he heard the shower still going. He went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, waiting for his lover to be done.

He heard the water stop and was just about to take a sip when a sudden shout startled him and caused him to drop the hot liquid onto himself. He cursed and then remembered England's scream. He ran upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Iggy! Iggy! Are you okay? Why did you scream?" America asked frantically.

England shouted obscene curses and the door slammed open revealing an England wearing only a towel around his waist. America eyed the towel than looked up almost started laughing at what he saw.

"America! MY HAIR'S BLUE!" England shouted, pointing to the newly dyed hair, eyebrows twitching. "IT'S BLUE!"

America burst out laughing at the absurd sight. "Dude! Why'd you do that?" he asked, laughing and pointed at the blue-haired Englishman.

The cat sat smugly on the bed, eyes showing the message, _See, you should've listened to me last night you bloody idiot_. He twitched his tail in amusement and jumped off the bed, going outside in search of a new toy.

**A/N**: Aaaaannnd there is Germany's first revenge. Does anyone get the reference?

Thank you for the reviews from **The great Emi sama**,** irene n valley** and** Amanda Opalis**~

Also, thank you for the favs and alerts~

Anyways, thank you for checking out this story and please tell me how you would like Germany to get revenge on the other nations. As I have said, I have few ideas. I have plans for the BTT and _maybe _the Italy brothers. MAYBE.

So any comments or suggestions? Please tell me~


	3. Kids

**Germany's Plan to Take Down the World**

Chapter 3 - Kids -

Germany checked the beer in the fridge. It looked normal. He nodded, smirked and closed the door. He slipped on his jacket and went to the front door, sliding on his shoes.

"Prussia! Don't touch my beer in the fridge! I'm going out for a bit!" he shouted and shut the door behind him. Knowing his brother, this would go exactly as planned.

Upstairs, Prussia paused his video game and perked up at the word beer. Surely West knew better then to tell him, right? He laughed his weird 'Kesesese,' and went to the kitchen. Sure enough, an untouched 24 pack of beer was just sitting in there. He shouted in excitement and pulled out his phone, texting France and Spain.

_DUDE! West left a two dozen pack of beer in the fridge! GET OVER HERE NOW!_

Toni:_ Really? I am on my way mi amigo!_

Franny: _Quoi? Vraiment? Coming over right now mon ami~_

Prussia cackled and pulled the beer out of the fridge, and set it on the table. Eight a piece. YEAH! He laughed again and opened a bottle. No point in waiting, he thought to himself. He took a long sip and then voiced his pleasure in the drink. The door opened and his two friends came in, eyeing the beer.

"Let's drink!" Prussia shouted and they all downed a bottle of the alcohol.

As they all drank more, their senses dulled, so they didn't notice that they were gradually getting shorter, faces getting more child-like in appearance.

When Spain excused himself to the bathroom he then noticed how high up everything looked, and how loose his clothes were. He looked at his hands, vision a bit unfocused due to the beer, and wondered if he had had just a bit too much if he was hallucinating like this. This was definitely a first for him. He shrugged and finished up his business.

When he returned to the room, he saw that Prussia and France looked younger as well, their clothes hung loosely on them, Prussia's long sleeved shirt flapping around like the shirts that China wore.

"Mi Amigo? Why do you look so short?" he asked, words slurring just a bit.

Prussia laughed drunkenly, "Why do _you _look so short?"

France tried focusing and saw his brown-haired friend looking rather worried, he rubbed his chin as he usually did when he himslef was worried, expecting to feel the roughness of his stubble, but only felt smooth skin. He tilted his head in confusion and tried again, still no stubble. He stumbled into the bathroom and focused on his reflection. His hair was shorter. He saw no stubble. His face was more rounded and chubby looking. "Mon dieu.. What is going on?" he mumbled to himself. He looked like a child.

He went back out to where his two friends were and found Prussia poking Spain's cheeks in enjoyment, "Kesesese! Why are your cheeks so squishy?" he pinched his cheeks and Spain flinched and pinched Prussia's cheek in counter-attack.

"I could say the same about you!" he said angrily, pinching both of his cheeks and stretching out his face.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW OW OW OW! Stop that, not awesome!" Prussia said and retreated to the other end of the couch, rubbing his cheeks and pouting. Spain instantly brightened and tackled Prussia into a hug, "So CUUUUTTTE!" he said.

France noticed that his voice was higher pitched, like it sounded when they had been kids.

"Your childish face reminded me of when Roma was still small!" Spain cooed as he continued hugging Prussia.

Prussia just laughed and pulled away from the over-affectionate Spaniard.

France sighed and wished that his friends had longer attention spans. He thought of how this could've happened. Then he thought of whose house they were at. _Mon dieu…_

~o~O~o~

Germany decided that he had wandered the streets long enough. Those three had probably drunk enough beer to find out the effects of messing with him. He turned the corner and started heading back to his house. He had stopped at the store and bought a twelve pack of beer and took one out, idly sipping it as he pictured their surprise.

He smiled to himself and opened the door to his house. He walked into the living room and saw the three on the couch passed out. Their bodies couldn't take the amount of alcohol that they normally consumed. They would have a killer headache in the morning. He picked up the three of them and buckled them into the back seats of his car.

Then Germany drove over to Romano's, picking up the child-Spain and knocked on the door. He heard some cussing and someone stomping to the door way and pulling it open. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Germany. "What do you want potato bastard?"

"I was just dropping off your Spaniard," he said, shifting the child in his arms to bring him to the Italians attention. Romano looked at the child and blushed, recognizing the Spaniard. He automatically opened his arms and Germany transferred the now sleeping Spain into his arms. Germany smirked and returned to his car, using the Italians distraction and grabbed Prussia and France, went inside (Romano had walked off somewhere inside with Spain) and dropped the two off onto a couch and promptly left.

He thought to himself, 'Four in one shot. Not bad.'

As he drove home, he wondered who he would get next, and how.

**A/N**: I'm sorry! I meant to have this on a few days ago. But a few days ago I was traveling. I just got back and felt like writing. I am a person who is horrible with deadlines. I really should be writing for my other stories as well… I still feel weird from all the time I spent on the plane.

Anyways, thank you for the reviews from **SakuraMoriChan, B is for Beyond, Bralt** and the Anon** HetaReader**~

The part from the last chapter I got from the MMD of England. Just type in 'Hetalia England's hair is blue' on YouTube and it is the first video.

M'kay~ That is all!


	4. OMAKE

**Germany's Plan to Take Down the Word**

Chapter 4 – O . MA . KE –

"Fucking Potato Bastard!" Romano shouted as he tried and failed for the umpteenth time to calm the hyper-active trio.

They had woken up hours ago (around 5 in the AM), and they were only affected by their hangovers for around an hour after that. They had been running around the house and surrounding property until they decided it was about time that their 'adult' woke up.

Romano had been woken up rather unceremoniously at 7. By Spain jumping up and down on his chest and demanding food, "Roma~ Get up and make us some food, de acuerdo?

Was I really that annoying? Romano thought angrily to himself as he threw the small version of Spain out the window. The _second_ story window and screaming, "Leave me alone Tomato Bastard! I was sleeping!"

The three had thought he might do that. France and Prussia were waiting on ground level, a taut blanket between them ready to catch their friend. Spain whooped in excitement as he fell from the second story window and landed on the blanket, relatively unharmed.

They cheered and Prussia laughed and yelled to Romano, "Yo! Romano! My turn next!"

Romano glared at the trio from his window, not entertained. He stomped downstairs and locked the front door, thinking that they were still outside. He smirked and turned around, seeing the trio heading to the kitchen.

He stood there very confused and chose to not question it. He reluctantly started making them tomato and cheese omelets, it was a better alternative then have them try to cook in their child forms and possibly burn down his house.

Once he was done he made them sit, he gave them their food and they all said thanks in their mother language before eagerly eating. Romano took his food and ate at the counter.

Once he finished eating, Spain jumped out of his chair and ran to Romano and hugged his legs, "Gracias Roma~," he said. Romano blushed at how innocent he looked and muttered, "No problem."

After they ate, the three were refueled. Romano groaned as they started jumping on the couches. Honestly… they were powerful countries (Ex-country in Prussia's case), and they were jumping on couches like undisciplined children.

He went into his office and turned on his iPod and put it into a dock, turning up the volume in hopes of blocking out their loud screams, and started typing out an essay his boss wanted by tomorrow.

But that was not to happen…

He heard a loud crash and Prussia's odd laugh and the other two shouting in shock.

Romano stood up and started yelling curse words in Italian, going to see what they had done. He stopped when he had entered his living room. On the ground was his 75" TV. Facedown. Smashed to bits. He stood there frozen for a few seconds before he turned to the trio.

Prussia was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

France and Spain looked at each other and noticed their disadvantage of being in the small bodies. Romano was rather strong if he was pissed off enough. And something told them that he was pissed off. They nodded at each other and ran in opposite directions, deciding to scatter.

They had forgotten about Prussia, and had left him on the floor. Romano picked up the albino and walked to the kitchen, opening a drawer and grabbed a length of rope.

Prussia had finally noticed what Romano was doing and struggled to get out of Romano's grasp, and failing. Romano grabbed a chair and went to the guest bedroom and opened the walk-in closet. He positioned the chair, sat Prussia down, and proceeded to wrap the length of rope around him, tying a secure knot once he was done.

"Hey! So not awesome! Let me go!" Prussia yelled trying to escape the bounds.

Romano smirked. "If you keep struggling, you're going to fall over." Prussia immediately stopped moving and glared at the Italian.

_Now for the other two_, Romano thought to himself, leaving the closet and began searching for the Spaniard and Frenchman.

He found France in his room, looking under the bed muttering to himself, "Je me demande où la pornographie est sa..." [I wonder where his porn is…]

Romano picked him up and he yelled out, "Why are you in here Frenchie?!"

"Where is your porn?! I know you have some!" France yelled as he tried to wriggle out of Romano's grasp. He grabbed another chair and gave him the same treatment as Prussia.

"So not cool Romano! Let me go or you shall paaaaayyyy!" Prussia yelled as Romano left them alone.

"Shut up bastardo, or I _will_ get the duct tape," he said menacingly.

Prussia growled and France hushed him, knowing they would be there for a while.

Romano stalked around his house looking for Spain. He searched the whole house, twice and then stopped and frowned. He had a tomato garden! Of course the Tomato Bastard would be there!

He went outside and looked for him in the garden. Sure enough he was out there, eating one of his tomatos.

"Those are my tomato's, bastard!" Romano shouted, surprising the Spaniard. He started running. "Get back here!"

Romano started chasing him and after fifteen minutes of running around the gardens he finally caught him. "Stupido spagnolo! Ho intenzione di rubare tutti i pomodori! Io così voglio uccidere voi ei vostri amici stupidi. E una volta mi sono fatto con voi tre, sto per andare una 'chat' con quel bastardo maledetto tedesco! Fanculo tutto!" He shouted getting angrier and angrier. He brought Spain to his friends where he tied him up as well.

[Stupid Spaniard! I am going to rob all of your tomatoes! I so want to kill you and your stupid friends. And once I am done with you three, I am going to go have a 'chat' with that damn German bastard! Fuck everything!]

He stalked out of the house, leaving and not telling when he would be back.

Prussia continued to struggle and France was trying to calm down a sobbing Spain.

"Mes amis, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Surely your Roma will release you once he comes back."

Spain continued to cry, but in between sobs he managed to stutter out, "I didn't get to finish my tomato."

France paused once he understood what his friend said.

"Really? Really Toni?! We are locked in a raging Italians closet and we have no idea where he went or when he will be back. And you are crying because you didn't get to finish your TOMATO?!" Prussia yelled scooting closer to Spain so he could try and kick his seat over.

France sighed and scooted his chair to the corner so that he would both be out of their way and so he wouldn't be able to get knocked over.

This is going to take a long time, he thought to himself and looked on amusedly as he watched Prussia continuing to kick Spain's chair.

**A/N**: I felt going in depth on how Romano handled the Bad Touch as children. The next chapter shall be Germany getting some more revenge D

I have no idea how it all happened ^^ It was very entertaining to write though~

I recalled the chibiromano episode where he tries to wake up Spain and asking for breakfast, so I reversed the role, haha. Romano was obviously not entertained

As usual, I used Google translate. So if it is wrong and you can give me a correct translation, please do ^^

Anyways~ Thank you for the reviews from **sol jones, Cracking 2 Dawn **(kanari the Anon reviewer) and **yuribara000**! As well as the favorites and alerts!

Sorry, I have been sort of busy as of late. I have finals next week and then school is out for the summer~

I am a very impulsive writer, so I write what I want to, when I feel like writing it. So I do not update regularly. I try~

Well, see you next chapter!


	5. Of Guns and Apologies

**Germany's Plan to Take Down the Word**

Chapter 5 – Of Guns and Apologies –

Germany sat idly on the couch reading a novel, taking a rare day off from work. He needed some time. Time to think. Time he was using to plot some more. He was drawing a blank at the moment on what to do at the moment. Who should he get next? How should he get back at them? He didn't know.

Germany didn't like not knowing how to do something.

He sighed and put his book down. He couldn't focus on just reading at the moment.

He summed up in his head on some things that a few countries had a certain… attachment to.

Italy's was obviously pasta, but he couldn't think of anything to do to him…

America had his fast food. But that was similar to Italy's, no idea how to use it…

Austria's was his piano.

Switzerland's was his guns...

Guns.

Guns...

Guns…?

Germany sat and thought. He might have something going there... And this might be another multiple country prank.

Germany pulled together some ideas and finally chose one. He got up and stretched. No use trying to get it started in middle of the night; a good night's sleep was what he needed at the moment. Then he would set this plan into motion. Germany fell asleep with a smirk on his face.

~o~O~o~

Italy woke up with a smile, as was usual for him.

He got up and out of bed and stretched, then went downstairs to start cooking up some breakfast. He hummed happily as he waited for his omelet to be done, occasionally singing out some lyrics to some song that was running through his head. At the moment, it was some song about circles and the Earth.

He jumped slightly as he heard his phone give off a trill from the next room, signaling a text message. He tilted his head to the side and skipped to his phone, wondering who the text was from. He gasped in surprise as he saw that the text was from a certain temperamental nation. In this case, it was Switzerland. The text read as follows:

_Hello Italy. I don't really want to do this, but Lily is kind of making me do this. You are to come to my place tonight for dinner. My way of apologizing for all the times I shot at you while you streaked across my yard… 6 o'clock sharp! I dislike tardiness._

Italy 'Ve'd quietly. This certainly was a turn of events. This had never happened before! Switzerland was going to apologize! Italy bounced up and down in happiness then turned his head to the side in confusion. It kinda smelled like something was… burning…!

Italy jumped up and ran to the kitchen and managed to salvage most of his omelet from burning. He ate the non-burned parts and bounced in his chair. Maybe Switzerland wasn't so bad after all!

~o~O~o~

It was a sunny day in Switzerland. So Liechtenstein had decided to have lunch outside for a change. She had made them sandwiches and they were on a patio located somewhere on the third floor.

Since Switzerland had had his share of food already, he was sitting next to his sister and cleaning his already spotless gun.

"Big brother?" Lily asked timidly.

"Yes Liechtenstein?" Switzerland asked, pausing in his actions to look at her.

"We are running low on groceries. Can we go into town to buy some more?"

"Of course Lily, we'll leave when you're ready." He stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Okay big brother!" Lily bolted into the house to get ready to go while Switzerland chuckled to himself quietly. He couldn't have asked for a better sister.

~o~O~o~

Germany noticed the two leaving their house. He waited until they turned a corner and he could hear them no longer. Then he went up to the doors and let himself into the house (He had his ways…).

He wandered the house looking for the Swiss man's gun collection. After a while, he found himself in Switzerland's room. He was scanning the room looking for… anything, really. Then he noticed a book out of place on the bookshelf. He couldn't be lucky twice… could he?

Germany pulled the book, and the bookshelf pulled back, and then slid to the side, revealing a hidden staircase like the one that had been in England's house.

Well… the countries could be a little more creative when hiding their stuff…

Germany went down the staircase and, low and behold, there was Switzerland's gun collection.

Germany smirked and went about his business.

~o~O~o~

Italy skipped happily down the road heading down to Switzerland's house, this time invited. He stopped when he saw a flash of yellow hair on one of the balconies.

"ITALY! What are you doing on my property again?! I thought I told you to STOP trespassing!" Switzerland shouted.

Italy jumped in surprise as he heard the familiar sound of a gun being locked and loaded.

"V-Ve? B-But you sent the text!"

"What text? I'm giving you 15 seconds to explain yourself."

"W-What do you mean what text?" Italy asked.

"10 seconds."

Italy jumped around in panic; this hadn't been what he was expecting. His frantic movement's only increased as Switzerland continued a countdown.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1. Time's up Italian!" The blonde nation said as he prepared to open fire.

He steadied himself and took aim.

Slowed his breathing and focused on the Italian.

He put his finger on the trigger.

And squeezed.

He was more the slightly shocked when he didn't hear the sound of the bullet leaving the gun, but rather a weird 'twang' noise.

He watched as the Italian comically fell backwards as the… whatever it was ammunition hit his head. At least his aim was still there.

Switzerland fired again, and heard the same odd twang noise.

He stopped paying attention to the Italian who was currently running away and looked at his malfunctioning gun. It looked like his normal gun… So why did it sound different?

He noticed an odd line running the length of the gun and pushed it slightly, revealing a stretched rubbed band.

…

…

…

What?

Rubber band gun?

What had happened to his usual gun?!

Switzerland let out a long string of curse words in a mix of English, German, Italian and French. He would later count himself lucky that Liechtenstein was sleeping.

~o~O~o~

Germany knew that his plan had been a success as he heard the string of curse words and cringed a bit at what he could understand.

Another two down. He laughed.

Who to get next?

And how?

**A/N:** Haha, I didn't really like this chapter… I have had a writer's block for this story. I had no idea who to get, or how to get them, so I started typing out what Germany was thinking at the beginning about who liked what. Then I got to Switzy and his guns, and then this kinda wrote itself.

I feel that it's not as funny as my previous chapters :/ but I had no idea what to do…

I apologize for the wait as well… Writers block, summer school, and my personal life had me completely distracted.

I will try my best to write more!

Thank you for the reviews from **Ladyoftehlake13**, **yubitsume**, **B is for Beyond**, ** 2**, and **Amanda Opalis!**

If you have any ideas or suggestions on how to Germany could get back at anyone, please tell me and I will try to think of something!


	6. Hugs are Fantastical!

**Germany's Plan to Take Down the Word **

Chapter 6 – Hugs are fantastical! –

Germany was slightly stumped again. The first few were very simple ideas, and the effects very amusing. But as he crossed off the names of his victims, the harder it was to think of something for those who remained on his hit list.

He thought briefly of what the countries disliked the most.

He then thought of a perfect idea for his ally. A certain Asian nation who happened to despise hugs.

It seemed that Germany was going to make another visit to that secret room of Britain's.

~o~O~o~

Despite the upped security in the Brits house, Germany still got in relatively easily. Ah, when would Britain learn?

He went into the room and petted the cat that had been on the bed the last time he had been there. The cat hissed and swatted at Germany's hand.

Germany just shrugged and continued onto the bookshelf and pulling the book, causing the book case to move backwards, revealing the passageway.

He descended the staircase and looked through the numerous potions that the Brit had.

He had potions on just about everything…

Potion of sleepiness… No need to use that on Italy.

An aging potion.

A potion to cause mass hysteria.

A truth potion. Germany took it and hoped that England wouldn't notice it was missing and make more. He could use this in so many ways.

He had a lot of potions. But none of the ones he found were exactly what he was looking for…

Germany continued to shuffle through the storage and once he found a love potion (Why did he have one..?) he knew he was getting close to what he wanted.

Germany picked up a potion that caught his eye. He read the name and affects, both written in England's curly script.

_**Reverse love potion**_

_Of sorts, that is. When a person drinks this potion, they will come off as very attractive to whoever sees that person. So much so, that anyone who sees the drinker will immediately go up to that person and attempt many different romantic things. MANY romantic things. I'll leave it at that._

_(Added note: Never ever ever ever in a million years give to that bloody-wanker France)_

Germany laughed at the added note and pocketed the potion. He would have to record this one. It would be priceless!

~o~O~o~

Japan woke up to a normal day, waking with the sun and shuffling to the kitchen for his morning cup of tea.

He put the kettle on and sat at his low table, closing his eyes and relaxing in the silence. He got up when he heard the kettle whistling and went to make his tea. As he added the tea leaves into the cup, he heard a knock on the door.

Japan wondered who would be visiting him so early in the morning as he got up to answer the door.

_Germany heard the knock on the door and Japan getting up to answer it. He used this time to sneak in and quickly poured the odorless and colorless potion into the tea sitting on the counter. He quietly sneaked out a back door and went to signal his hired (…?) help._

Meanwhile, Japan was being distracted by a random Japanese male, who had been intimidated by a scary German foreigner. He stood nervously outside the door, using any means to keep the confused Japan at the door until he got a signal from the German.

He saw a flash from the rooftop, the signal, and quickly sprinted away, leaving Japan even more confused.

"Young people are so weird these days…" Japan said to himself as he shut his door, returning to his tea.

He calmly sipped his tea and thought of what he had to do today. He needed to stock up on his groceries again. Greece and Turkey were coming for a visit around 3. What fun it was to have the bickering pair over…

Japan sighed, those two were a handful. He sighed again and washed his tea cup, putting it away in its proper spot.

He got up and got ready for his day.

~o~O~o~

As Japan walked through the market, he noticed he was getting an awful lot of weird looks, leers from men and women alike. Or at least, attempt at leers.

It gave him the shivers.

He dodged his people as best he could, but eventually a young woman had caught him in an embrace.

"Aishiteru!" She pouted as Japan struggled to get out of her hug.

"I'm sorry, but do I even know you?" He asked.

"No, but now you do! Marry me!" She commanded, sounding creepily like Belarus.

Japan stuttered and pushed her away. "N-N-NO! I most certainly do not know you! And I will not marry you!"

"Hey!" A man dressed looking like he just walked out of a heavy metal band, said. "You can't have him, because he is mine!"

"Wh-what?" Japan asked confused as the two started a tug of war over him.

Another person came up to the trio and shouted, "STOP!"

The two fighting paused and stared at the newcomer. "He obviously doesn't like this! Besides," she said with a grin and walked over to Japan, hugging him around the waist, "He is mine." She placed a kiss on his lips.

Japan felt his face flush, he absolutely hated being touched. He blamed the early contact of the westerners. They hugged him so much, especially France… Japan shivered.

"Please stop touching me!" Japan shouted as many people were verbally and physically fighting over him.

It was all rather weird.

Japan took off running towards his house, trying to escape his fan group.

Unfortunately, they followed. Japan ran through many back alleys and short cuts, but he couldn't seem to lose them, in fact, the group seemed to grow bigger the farther he ran.

As he was running, the group tried to stop him by grabbing ahold of his clothes, but since Japan kept running; his clothes were literally being torn up.

Did boy bands go through this every time they went out? Japan felt sorry for them if they did. Or, he would've thought that, if he hadn't been running for his life.

As he finally turned the corner to his house hours later, he was relieved to see some familiar faces.

"Greece-san! Turkey-san! Ah, I'm so relieved to see you. Please help me!" Japan panted out.

The fan group, made up of both male and female, rather young, like high school age, to older working people. Even a few pets oddly enough.

The fan group took one look at the two intimidating men, and they quickly dispersed.

Greece asked Japan sleepily, "Hey Japan… Why were all those people chasing you?" Greece frowned slightly. "And… Why do I get this urge to kiss you?"

Japan had been bent double trying to regain his breath, but when he heard Greece's comment.

"Yeah Jappy, I have that feeling too…" Turkey said, mouth turning down in a confused way. He paused for a moment, and then said, "Can I have a hug?" He spread his arms wide in an invitation to a hug.

"Hey, you masked bastard. If anyone is going to hug Japan, it's going to be me," Greece said, pulling Japan into his arms possessively.

'What the hell is going on…' Japan thought to himself, eyes closed.

Greece and Turkey argued for a few minutes more before they had apparently come to an agreement. They shook on their deal, and both grabbed one of Japan's arms and started dragging him into Japan's house.

"H-HEY! What are you two doing?!" Japan asked as he was pulled into his house, kicking and screaming.

"Oh, you'll see," Turkey drawled and laughed a laugh not unlike France's.

"You have heard the rumors about my country, have you not Japan?" Greece said simply, looking very, very awake.

…

Germany laughed to himself, feeling a bit bad about the situation that Japan was currently in.

**A/N: **Haha… I think I had a bit too much fun with this chapter.

Poor Japan… ;D

I ended it there, cuz this is K+. I think that what _might have_ happened next is way above K+. Haha. Maybe…? Any offers? Haha, jk

Thank you to **yubitsume** for the idea! It took a while, and I hope that this is good enough! _ I have no idea how this happened…

I think I said that for about every circumstance. Haha.

Also, thank you to **Vikishus**, **Roxburry Black**, all the reviews from **Gothic-Romantic99** and the Anon reviewer **Tora**!

Happy you folks are enjoying this fic~

Here is a list of the countries that have yet to be punished! If you could help me think of an idea, I will do my best to work with it and write some more

***America, Austria, Turkey (This chapter doesn't count for him, I think…?), Poland, China, Hungary and Russia***

At a total loss for what to do for some of them, haha. I may have an idea on how to get two more~ Just thought of it as I'm typing. We shall see I suppose~


	7. Unmasked or not?

**Germany's Plan to Take Down the Word **

Chapter 7 - Unmasked… or not? -

Germany walked through the crowded streets of İstanbul, thinking of what he was going to do to this country. It wasn't going to be as climatic as his other plans, but it would be effective in getting his revenge against the Euro-Asian country.

He played with the bottle of extra-strong glue in his pocket and stopped at a street vendor and got a few döner to snack on, savoring the warm food as the city got colder as night approached.

Soon he would be going to Turkey's house and taking full advantage of the glue.

~o~O~o~

Turkey stretched as he walked into his bedroom, plopping down on his bed, and sighed contentedly. He pulled the blankets over him and was asleep in minutes.

Turkey shifted in his sleep unconsciously as Germany crept into the room as quietly as he could, a few boards squeaking in protest to him shifting his weight. Germany winced as he stepped on a particular loud board and froze, as Turkey turned over and mumbled something about Greece and Japan and… a bed? Germany shrugged and held his body tense until the Turk settled down.

Once he deemed the man deep enough in sleep, he continued his slow walk towards the bed. After many tense moments he was finally by the bed, Turk below him, sleeping obliviously.

He put his hands on the mask, and flinched inwardly as Turkey moved about in his sleep. He got hold of the mask, closed his eyes and slowly lifted the mask off of his face.

He had been interested in this part of the revenge plan. Germany had never seen Turkey without his ever-present mask, so now was his chance to see. Before he did though, he applied the glue to the mask, probably overdoing it a bit, but it wouldn't hurt. Well, Germany at least. It may or may not hurt Turkey if he tried to rip off his mask…

Germany coated the mask one last time and put the mask back on Turkey (Who looked a lot more like his normal self now that it was back in place), and left the room as quietly as possible.

~o~O~o~

Turkey woke up and stretched, he felt very refreshed for some reason. He rolled out of his bed and went to his kitchen, starting his coffee machine. His mouth watered at the smell of the caffeine and grabbed his newspaper, skimming through it as he waited for his coffee to be finished.

Once his coffee was finished, nice and strong, just the way he liked it, he drank through it and a few more cups.

Once he finished his morning ritual of newspaper and coffee, he went to the bathroom, going to take his morning shower as usual. He stripped of his clothes and then moved as if to take off his mask.

Only to find that it wouldn't budge.

He tried to remove the mask again, only to once again be stopped. He frowned and pulled the white mask harshly. It resulted in him screaming out in pain and exclaiming some harsh words in Turkish as it pulled at his skin.

"Ah! Lanet olsun! Neler oluyor!" He shouted. [Ow! Damn it! What the hell!]

~o~O~o~

Egypt was calmly working on the reports his boss was making him do, when he heard someone knocking on his door rather harshly. He sighed and got up, going to go answer the door.

Upon opening the door, he saw a somewhat frantic looking Turkey.

"Egypt! You have to help me! I got up this morning and I couldn't take off my mask!" He demonstrated trying to pull off the mask. "You have to help me!"

Egypt just stared at him for a few seconds before mumbling, "Itis your problem, not mine." He then shut is door and locked it.

"Selam! Mısır! Haydi! Lütfen?" Turkey whined as he pounded his fists on the door.

[Hey! Egypt! Come on! Please?]

Egypt just sighed and returned to his paperwork, recalling how he had recently joined in on that prank on Germany. He had been hearing odd stories about those that had participated, and he came to the conclusion that Germany had claimed his revenge on the Euro-Asian nation.

He chuckled quietly as he recalled the stories. They were quite entertaining.

**A/N**: I am a Euro nerd XD AP European history is awesome. As well as being in honors Japanese. Awesome classes!

Thank you for the reviews (So many last time!) from **Ladyofthelake13, Ryu3oktober, GarGoyl, Tall on the Inside, surrealArpeggio, Gothic-Romantic99, Vikishus, Angel of Randomosity, TheWeaverofWorlds, kimchiTangerine1999, **and the Anon** melania! **

I love the love you give my story! :D

Till next time! I think I am gonna be doing Poland's revenge next…?


	8. Like, totally

**Germany's Plan to Take Down the Word**

Chapter 8 – Like, Totally! –

Poland's boss was used to the fact that the effeminate blonde was rather… odd, to say the least. The sight of the male nation walking around in skirts was a widely accepted fact, though they still gave him an occasional odd look or a raised eyebrow.

So they were none at all surprised when the personification of Poland burst in wearing a tan cashmere sweater with long sleeves and a red uniform skirt, part of his hair in a ponytail.

"Like, let's, totally get this boring meeting started!" Poland said (shouted…) throwing his hands in the air, and then pointing to his boss.

"Right, Poland, take a seat then," his boss said, motioning to a chair to the right of him.

"Tak," [Yes] Poland said, sitting in the seat. Poland quickly lost interest in the boring talks of taxes and rising prices, so he pulled out a nail filer and filed his already perfectly manicured nails.

After a while, he absentmindedly started playing with a particularly long loose strand on his sweater. He kept pulling on it, and it gradually got longer, forming a small pile in his lap. From there, he saw a strand on his skirt. Frowning, he started pulling on that on as well. He stared at the two piles, wondering what had caused his clothes to fray so much, that, if only tugged a bit, it pretty much completely unraveled his clothes.

He pondered that for a few minutes, before his concentration was broken by his boss. "Poland, how did the last meeting go?" he asked, referring to the world meeting of the countries.

"Like, America was totally loud! As usual. And Francey-pants and Eyebrows fought! And-and-and-! That mean Russia threatened my Liet, so I told him that I would like, totally, make Warsaw his capital! And-and-and-!" His boss cut him off.

"Yes, yes. From what I can tell it went as usual?"

"Tak, totally!"

"What is the point of the meetings if you guys don't get anything done?"

Poland pondered it for a few moments before replying. "I don't know?" He laughed and stood up, forgetting he had messed with his clothes. He walked around the room for a bit, stretching and stopped in front of a large window, leaning on the windowsill.

His boss and those gathered watched in an awkward silence. As Poland walked, his clothes had unraveled all the way, his shirt and skirt falling, leaving him in only his knee high socks and his underwear. His… erm, his light pink lacey underwear. It was rather… revealing. Poland stood there, unaware of the show he was giving to those in the meeting room, and the people walking about outside.

Outside, Germany laughed and snapped a picture for future blackmail. He had snuck in during the night, snipped a few things here and there on his clothes, and left it at that. Simple enough. He walked away, already scheming up his next plan.

Back inside, Poland's boss got his attention. "Um… Poland? Felling a bit cold at all?"

"Yes, I am actually! I wonder why?" He wondered, turning around. (The underwear didn't hold well… a tad bit small for… Warsaw…) "You should tell the people to fix the heat!" Poland said, gesturing dramatically.

"Or maybe, you could, perhaps… put on some clothes?" Someone asked.

"Clothes…?" Poland said slowly, tilting his head to the side. "But I do have clo-" he said, putting his hands on his hip only to feel the smoothness of his skin. Skin… Wait, what?

"Hey!" he shouted. "Not cool at all! Where are my clothes?!" he shouted, trying to cover himself up.

~o~O~o~

"Hey... Poland?" Lithuania asked, staring at his computer screen.

"Yes Liet?"

"Why are you wearing lacey underwear?"

"..." Poland looked at the picture from when his clothes had fallen apart. "... Because they make me feel pretty." He said seriously and went back to reading his fashion magazine, though his face was a deep red in embaressment.

Lithuania watched his weird friend for a few minutes before sighing and closing out the odd picture.

**A/N**: -Germany- Screw blackmail! XD

Haha, no, not really.

Thank you for the reviews from **WhiteShadowWolf, Angel of Randomosity, kimishiTangerine1999, TheWeaverofWorlds and Gothis-Romantic99**! :)

I got random inspiration to write this (#^_^) Hope it's good enough?

Have to get six more, so there should be around that many more chapters, kay?


	9. Siblings Can be Quite Scary

**Germany's Plan to Take Down the World**

Chapter 9 – Siblings… Can be Quite Scary –

Germany looked idly through England's potions supply; he was becoming rather dependent on it when it came to his revenge plans.

He spotted one that was a bright pink, and picked it up. He read the affects and raised an eyebrow. Interesting, he thought.

_-Need to give this thing a name-_

_This one is rather odd. While you are pouring this in a drink, think of what you want that person to do, just about anything, unless the said action results in death. In that case, the potion would be null. The person will be forced to do what you are thinking of, while being completely aware of what they are doing, but unable to prevent the action from happening._

_*Additional note* Very entertaining to watch, use more often._

He read the description of the potion, wondering who England had used this on. He let his thoughts wander as he looked at the bottle without really seeing it.

His eyes widened as he thought of the perfect way to use this potion.

~o~O~o~

Russia sipped his tea as he watched the snow fall in the early morning. He thought it tasted odd. It seemed to have more of a zing to it, giving him more energy. He shrugged it off.

By the time he was done with his drink, he had this incredible urge to do _something_. He just wasn't quite sure what it was. He got up and went to his closet, putting on a suit, though keeping his scarf on. He just felt vulnerable without it.

He left and drove to the jewelry store, picking out a fancy ring, an engagement ring to be precise. He wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this… But for some reason he couldn't stop what he was doing.

"Pardon, but, may I ask who this ring is for?" the worker asked. The ring, while gorgeous, was pricey.

"It is for the most amazing woman in the world. My Natalia." The look on his face showed pure terror. That was _not _what he had meant to say. At all.

"Are you okay, sir?" the other male asked.

"Da, I am perfectly fine," he said, face showing that he was wondering what in the world was going on.

"Okay then, sir… Here is the price for this ring."

Russia froze. That was a lot. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and credit card. "Here you go."

The worker just nodded, wondering what was up with the man, and swiped the credit card.

"Thank you sir," he said.

Russia ran out of the store and started his car up, intending to go home. Except he started driving the other way. Towards Belarus' house.

He tried to fight against the odd force that kept him moving towards his deranged sister's house, but could do nothing about it. He tried to jerk his body this way and that, but no matter how much force he added, he didn't stray from the path one bit.

He arrived at his sister's house, parking the car. He walked the path to the door, each step dragging out and feeling like he was walking towards his own death sentence, still trying to fight the control. He knocked briskly on the door.

"Hello. What do you- Big brother?!" she screamed once she opened the door. "What brings you here all of a sudden?" she asked, very confused. "You are normally avoiding me…"

"Well, Nata," he said, using a diminutive of her name. "I have finally realized my love for you." Terror ran through his body as he said the words he thought he would never say in his whole life. His body shifted and he got down on one knee, presenting the expensive ring. "Will you marry me?" he asked her.

Belarus looked at her brother, shock evident on her face. Her Russia was on his knees, proposing to her. She blushed and then smiled brightly. "Of course brother!" She said and hugged him.

Russia was freaking out on the inside. Here he was, proposing to his sister. He wondered what in the world he had done to deserve this as Belarus pulled him closer for a kiss.

Germany was hidden across the street, glad that he had his video camera on a tri-fold because he was laughing so much.

**A/N**: Thank you for the inspiration from **Gothic-Romanic99**.Can't help but feel a bit bad for Russia though. This one _does_ seem to go just a bit too far. I'm sure he'll do something, somehow, to fix this. Maybe. But it was rather entertaining to write, I am not entirely sure how a potion like that would work…

And thank you for all the reviews from **TaylorElll, spiritwolfe123, Sindy Beilschmidt, Ve Kuraresa Bleach, Angel of Randomosity, Gothic-Romantic99, Lt. Tomoya **and **TheWeaverofWorlds! **As well as the Anon **mimiMidnightStar**. This story now has 50! May not seem like much to some of you (or maybe a whole lot) but that is the most I have gotten on a story.

Thank you for leaving your opinion on a certain chapter or an idea on how to get back at who, they really do inspire me and make me want to write more.

Still rather stuck on what to do for America, Austria, China and Hungary. Actually, I might have an idea for America, though it's vague.


	10. ALIENS!

**Germany's Plan to Take Down the World**

Chapter 10 ~ ALIENS! ~

Germany was mindlessly flipping through various pages on the internet when he came across a prank video that involved someone pranking someone via aliens. He clicked it, a bit curious.

His eye's widened and an idea was forming in his mind. _He had America's plan._ Let's get this started, he thought as his lips curved to form a smirk.

~o~O~o~

It was a Friday night; America was, as usual, having a scary movie marathon. Why not? It was _Friday_. He was free for the weekend! He always celebrated Friday by watching various scary movies, despite the fact that he always ended up bundled under his blanket in the middle of the night and unable to sleep, singing happy songs under his breath trying to ignore the feeling that he was being watched or something. I mean, _nothing_ could faze the hero!

So that is where you find the American country on this night, watching his horror movies. This one involved something about aliens. And it was freaking him out majorly. He couldn't help but feel that he was _actually _being watched.

When he finally decided that it was too late to continue watching, he flipped on the lights and turned the TV off. "Haha, that was a good one. I sure know how to pick them, don't I?" he said, voice trembling a bit, to no one in particular, just wanting to fill the silence. He looked around, still having that tingly feeling.

America turned around quickly, eyes darting from side to side as he looked for something, anything. But he saw nothing. He laughed nervously and suddenly made a mad dash to his room. He quickly closed the door behind him, locking it. He let out a breath. Surely if he had locked the door, he would be safe… right? … Right?!

He dived into his bed, pulling his blanket close to him. He hummed a few songs under his breath, ignoring the fact that he could hear _something_, and that something was slowly getting louder.

His breath hitched, he was taking in gasps of air as the sound got closer. Suddenly a loud bang filled the room. America screamed loudly before quickly snapping his hand up to shut himself up. He stared at the door, eyes wide. The doorknob jiggled a bit, and he heard odd noises coming from the other side. Odd clicky noises and heavy breathing. He panicked silently, cowering under his blanket.

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the noises gradually stopped.

Then there was another loud bang, as if someone had thrown their body against the locked door. They did this a few more times and America saw that the door was giving way. He screamed loudly and spewed random words out of his mouth, half being swears, the other half pleading that whatever it was would leave him alone and not hurt and/or kill him.

The thing (alien, America had thought of it in his head, thoughts being influenced by the movie he had watched earlier.) stopped slamming into the door, and it slowly swung open, revealing a stereotypical alien wearing a black suit (stereotypical being gray skin, wide triangular black eyes.) America screamed his head off in fright as it stood there silently for a few seconds before slowly walking towards him, arm raised and pointing at him.

"I'm sorry!" he said over and over, not sure why he was apologizing. The thing stopped at the side of his bed, fingers just inches away from the nations face.

America had already been hyperventilating and frightened, and having this… thing, stop right by him had pushed him overboard. His eyes closed and he fell back in bed, fainted.

From the 'alien,' came a muffled laugh. It removed its head, well, mask. And it revealed a triumphant Germany.

"That should teach you," he said aloud, glad that he had gotten the whole thing on video. He looked in the mask, he had wired a camera into one of the eye sockets of the mask, blocking his vision, but giving him the priceless reaction of the American. Maybe he would show it at the next world meeting, who knew?

He removed the suit jacket and loosened the tie. No need to be restrained any longer than necessary as the job was done.

He flicked the wild strand of America's and left the house, satisfied that he could mark one more off of his hit-list.

**A/N**: I love you guys. Seriously! I love you. After I posted that last chapter, there was just a flood of e-mails! So many reviews! And Alerts and Favorites! Every time I got notified that there was a review, I would smile and read it. I love reading the feedback you guys give me!

**Spiritwolfe123, Lt. Tomoya, sol jones, Silent Phantom gal, RinzlerIsTron123, russia fan, shounengirl13, TaylorElll, Ladyofthelake13, **(All of the reviews from) **Hex the Ninja, Angel of Randomosity, TheWeaverofWorlds, InkFlow, Ve Kuraresa Bleach,** **Atzenarii, Gothic-Romantic99** and **Sindy Beilschmidt!**

A total of 17 reviews for the last chapter alone! -heart-

Have you guys ever heard of some Russian people on YouTube with the name DrLaught? You should look up a video of theirs called Prank: Repeat after me. It is hilarious. I considered doing something like that to America, but I wasn't sure how to write it out. I also considered ghosts. So many possibilities for this one. But I went with aliens. And it was… different, to say the least. Not sure what I think about it, now that I re-read it. But I hope it was satisfactory!(?)

As an unnecessary side-note, anyone notice that you can't make a greater than or less than sign? It baffles me, why not! I can't make a heart shape because the greaterthan/lessthan sign is deleted! So it is just a 3... It kind of irks me for some reason.

Haha, that's all then! :)


	11. Oh, Shiny, Shiny

**Germany's Plan to Take Down the World**

Chapter 11 ~ Oh, Shiny, Shiny ~

It was a well-known fact that Austria liked everything to be in perfect order, in a sequence of events that pleased him. And he hated to deviate from his OCD path (ignore the fact that he can hardly tell East from North while looking at a map or roaming the streets and getting lost without fail every time), or else everything felt all out of order and he didn't like that.

His daily schedule consisted of waking at the usual time of 6 in the morning, bumbling about until he had had at least 2 cups of strong coffee, and then taking a long shower. He would then make a simple breakfast of toast, yogurt with granola in it and a glass of fruit juice. Next came practicing an instrument until around lunch time, preparing and eating lunch, washing the dishes he had used so far.

He would then read various literatures for around an hour or so. Then he would go about making his sweet of the day. A cake, pie, cookies, chocolates or whatever he felt like making that day.

As he went about gathering his supplies for today's sweet, he noticed that he was lacking in his sugar, He frowned, that wouldn't do. He could have sworn that he had had plenty the day before. He shuffled around the items in his cupboards, finding nothing but some sort of supposed-sugar-substitute that he had no idea got there. He frowned, but shrugged it off, opting to use the mystery 'substitute sugar.' Couldn't be too bad, he thought.

He baked a German double chocolate cake, one of his favorites, as usual, using the sugar replacement.

Upon finishing the cake, he was surprised that the cake tasted even better than usual. He wiped off the last of the frosting and licked off his finger.

Odd, he was feeling… off, he thought as he wondered why a fish was swimming around in his dining room. He watched its scales shimmer in the light, floating in air as if it were swimming in water.

~o~O~o~

Prussia went to the door, someone was repeatedly knocking loudly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming _shut up!_" he shouted and opened up the door.

He saw a disheveled Austria, wide-eyed and looking at everything as if he had 'oh, shiny disorder.' (Or so the Prussian had decided to call it, the Austrian was looking at everything, never focusing on one object for more than a few seconds.)

He saw the Prussian and smiled brightly, "Hello, Gilly!" he said happily, saying his nickname from when they were really young. Like, really young. He threw his arms around the ex-nation in a hug.

"Wh-what the fuck!" Gilbert yelled, trying to shove the Austrian away. "Who are you and what have you done with the Austria that I know!"

Austria began to get pouty. His bottom lip quivered and his eyes got shiny.

Prussia looked around, feeling very uncomfortable. "H-hey. I didn't mean it…?" he said, awkwardly patting him on the back.

He instantly brightened up and ran into the room, looking around and frowning,

"Hey, Gilly, why is it so messy in here?" he asked, glaring at the, surprisingly, spotless house. Germany made sure to come by once a week to clean so that Prussia's house wouldn't turn into a landfill.

Prussia looked around, very confused. Before he got a chance to respond, Austria began to move about, messing up anything and everything that was in his path.

"Was zum Teufel machst du da Österreich!" He yelled as he continued to wreak havoc. [What the hell are you doing Austria!]

Austria paused and looked at Prussia like he was an idiot, not a new thing, and said simply, "I am cleaning, what does it look like?" He turned around and proceeded to throw magazines off of the table.

"Oh, naughty," he said as he grabbed one that had pornographic content on it, then threw it over his shoulder.

Prussia just stared at him incredulously, completely stunned and not knowing what to do for a few minutes.

He shook his head and just snapped a few pictures, laughing as the Austrian stripped off his shirt and complaining that it was too hot.

It's not like he cared if it was messy or not, but the stripping and mess-making Austrian would make good blackmail in the future. He snickered and snapped multiple pictures.

~o~O~o~

Switzerland watched confused as an oddly naked Austrian was running around in front of his house. He pondered on what he was doing and shrugged, he always knew that Austria was a bit odd in the head.

He was thankful for the fact that he had agreed to let Liechtenstein spend the night with the other female nations for a sleepover, or else she would have been scarred for life.

~o~O~o~

France wondered whose happy voice he heard laughing and running about. It didn't sound like Spain, the happiest person he knew, despite the troubles in his country, and it didn't sound like any of the humans who were living in his area.

He dropped his wine glass, it shattering on contact, when he saw a streaking man with chocolate brown hair and a cowlick that looked suspiciously like Austria. He felt so confused; he just shook his head, and turned around and went inside, for some reason pondering the reasons of life.

~o~O~o~

Russia looked outside and rose an eyebrow, smiling as he watched the odd Germanic nation run around outside in the snow, naked. Didn't he know that it was cold out? He kol'd. He could care less what happened to the crazy man running around naked in the cold. He was a nation; after all, he wouldn't die. At most, he would feel uncomfortable when he woke up, and maybe a bit sore if he broke anything major.

He watched in amusement as Austria ran away laughing and saying something about a shiny butterfly from the police officer's that were chasing him, trying to get the nudist.

~o~O~o~

Roderich woke, feeling woozy and very cold. His head hurt, and his tongue felt thick in his mouth. He felt hung over, though he couldn't remember drinking anything alcoholic. He froze when he realized he only had a thin blanket covering his body. He pulled it closer and looked at his surroundings.

He didn't recognize anything, and judging by the words on the signs on the wall, he was maybe somewhere in a Nordic country, which one, he wasn't sure about, but he saw the weird a and e combined letter. Nordic.

"Hello?" he asked loudly.

Out of nowhere, a tall blonde jumped out and clung to the bars.

"Dude, good morning, nudist!" Denmark said, much too loudly.

"Wh-what? What do you mean nudist?" he asked, confused.

"Man, you were crazy! You were running around shouting something about the fairies in the forest and not to mention naked! Crazy, man," he laughed crazily. "And the police started chasing you! Too bad, it was entertaining to watch. What were you on? Can I have some? It seems like you had a good time," he said rapidly.

"What? On something? Have what? Good time?" He countered questions with questions.

Last he remembered was eating that cake… And a fish?

He groaned and put his head in his hands, "What the hell happened?" he asked no one in particular, ignoring the energetic blond talking about who knows what.

Poor Austria, one would say, but many were very entertained that night. And he was in quite the shock when he finally got home. It was trashed, for some reason… He hated messes! Everyone knows that, and someone went and trashed his place!

And, most importantly, what happened to his piano! He screamed as he knelt in its broken remains.

**A/N**: Pfft. I have no idea…. It started with sweets and somehow ended up with a hallucinogenic or something being added to the cake.

As usual, thank you for the reviews! _Of course I read them_ J Hope ya like this chapter. I'll write when inspiration hits me.

And as for the last chapter, I was also thinking Germany was dressed as Silence/Slender man or something along those lines XD


	12. I am not!

**Germany's Plan to Take Down the World**

Chapter Twelve – I am not! -

If there was one thing that China hated the most, and he disliked a lot of things, was being mistaken for a woman. And despite being mistaken for one often, he never changed how he dressed or cut his hair. It also didn't help that he liked to use a chap stick that glossed his lips and favored floral scented hair and body washes.

He had dressed like this for as long as he could remember and it never crossed his mind to change it. It simply was.

He sighed in relief as he entered his hotel room. It had been another long and pointless meeting of the personified nations. Snappy comments became a fight which then deteriorated into childish name calling and hand slapping. 'Westerners and their odd ways…' he thought to himself.

His only high light of the night was when a small group of them went to a café afterwards and had a few drinks. It was relaxing to just sit and mindlessly talk about whatever while sipping hot tea. He had even had a rather awkward conversation with Germany. He had been pleasantly surprised, as he had heard a few of the stories. He hoped that maybe he had run out of ideas and had forgotten about him.

He let out a few groans as he stretched his sore back. Maybe he would ask Japan or someone give him a back massage before they all left the host city. He quickly stripped out of his clothing and wrapped a thin robe around his body. He lay in bed, breathing evening out as he fell deeper into sleep.

~o~O~o~

Germany sighed as he stretched and settled into bed. He felt tired and his throat felt a bit sore from all of the yelling he had to do at the meeting. The nations were more rambunctious than usual and it tired him.

So he had quickly agreed to go to the after meeting drinking and was pleased to see that China was going as well. He had had the potion for him sitting his briefcase for the last two days of the meetings, but wasn't sure how or when to slip it to him.

He had jumped at the opportunity when the Asian nation went to the bathroom, and, making sure no one was paying attention, poured it in. Since this one was a difficult one, it would take a few hours until the affects would be noticeable. So he should see the results at the meeting tomorrow morning. He was quite interested in how this one would go. He knew the other nations, and it should provide great entertainment. He couldn't wait.

He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Soon, he was asleep.

~o~O~o~

China woke slowly. He was still half awake when he stumbled into the bathroom, intending to empty his bladder. He sat down and found something… odd, about the way it was coming out.

He yawned and looked down, and quiet curse in Chinese escaped his lips. He was missing his male parts down there.

His arm was across his chest, hand clenched, and he noticed a strange firmness. Closing his eyes, he moved the robe away from his chest, and looked down through half open eyes.

Breasts.

What?

He quickly finished up, and washed his hands. Then he turned to the mirror and stared at what he saw.

His waist was a bit slimmer, he had small breasts and he just looked curveier. He also noticed he his face was now softer looking, jaw line less prominent and more feminine features. He still had the muscle, it was just a tad different. What had happened?

He thought about what he should do. He couldn't skip the meeting. That was frowned upon and would break his perfect attendance record. But he also couldn't show up like… this.

He absentmindedly pulled his (her?) hair into its usual ponytail. Looking at just his face, he still looked relatively the same. He chewed on his lip. This… could work. Maybe.

In a flurry, he quickly through on his clothes, and was thankful that he mostly used clothes that were flow-y and loose on him. They were a bit looser than usual, and he had no bra or anything to wear, but it seemed to do. He tightened the pants with a belt and tied it off, grumbling.

He thought about how or when this could have happened. Obviously it was Germany.

Oh well. What was that saying? You get what you deserve? Something like that.

Luckily, today was the last day of the meetings and his flight was to leave in the evening. He should be able make it until then. Right?

He looked at his reflection. Nothing he could really do about his face, as he had no makeup or anything to apply. He decided that he could do no more and made his way to the meeting.

Once there he tried very hard to not draw any attention to himself. He sat down in his spot next to Japan, saying a quiet hello. They talked for a few minutes before Japan said, "Ne. Are you feeling okay? You sound a bit… off."

…

Shoot.

He hadn't thought about that. Of course his voice would have been changed as well, maybe a bit higher than his normal pitch.

"No… I am feeling normal." Or as normal as one could when waking up to find you are the opposite gender.

"Are you sure? Your voice sounds a bit like a…" He was unable to finish his thought as South Korea had once again made his presence known by hugging Japan from behind and giving his chest a squeeze.

"Kankoku! How many times have I told you not to do that!" He scolded, shaking him off. [South Korea]

"But your breasts are mine!" he said simply, ignoring Japan's comment on how he _was_ male.

"Good morning aniki! How are you and your breasts!" He said, turning his attention towards China.

_Wait, no. He should not do that_, he thought slowly as the Korean advanced towards him, intent clear on his face. He panicked and could see no way out of what was to come from.

Korea happily placed his hands on his chest, squeezing. It was soft! Like actual boobs! What a nice surprise! He thought happily, squeezing the Chinese nation a bit more eagerly. They feel so real, he pondered. Wait. Boobs. China. Male…

"ANIKI! ARE YOU A GIRL!" he shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Oh! Could that be why you sounded more girly than usual?" Japan pondered aloud.

"What is this Chine? Finally accepted your feminine side?" France said, receiving a glare from China and a few chuckles from those who heard.

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Well, now you have me curious. You were attractive as a male, what do you look like female?" The Frenchman pondered aloud.

"I don't look much different!"

"No, I meant minus clothing," he said casually, stroking his chin and looking China up and down.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Dude! China! You're female? I always thought so!" America exclaimed.

"I am not a woman!" China shouted.

"You certainly look and sound like it!" America said happily, pinching China's cheek.

"Aru! I was not a female! I clearly am now. For some reason… But!"

No one heard him as they all commented on how much more feminine he was.

"How cute!"

"I want to put you in a dress."

"Can you put your hair up into buns?"

"Like, he is definitely a woman."

"D-Don't be so rude!"

China pouted, growing angry. "I am not a woman!"

"But you are!"

"Aiyaa..." He said.

"Your breasts are mine!" Korea said, groping China again.

"Aru!"

Germany, and many others, was greatly entertained by what was going on. He chuckled a bit evilly and thought of what to do to the final two victims. And couldn't help feeling like he was forgetting something…

Hmm.

Oh well. He organized his paper and called for order.

"China! Stop pms-ing and please take a seat. Korea, stop harassing him. Er, her."

"I am not pms-ing!" China shouted shrilly.

**A/N: **I am sorry to be spamming your email. I realized I really should read through this again when I am more awake. So I deleted, sort of edited it and re-posted.

Thanks for all the reviews since I last updated! 96! Almost 100! :D

I hope this chapter was decent. I don't know what I wanted to get done, and I know it's not as funny as some of the other ones. ( ;_;)

And for some reason I think that if China is super embarressed, flustered or confused, he randomly says aru! I am not sure why.

Should be maybe 2 more chapters, but I am not sure when the next update will be. I still don't what to do for them. How do you embarrass or humiliate Italy or Hungary…?

So until next time! Whenever the next update is... I promise I will finish this at some point.


End file.
